Notorious
by Ebony-Dove
Summary: It wasn't that she minded so much, she knew who she was and she knew that the sins of her parents didn't determine who she was. But some people tend to give you the cold shoulder when they find out your parents are notorious serial killers.


**Summery**

**It wasn't that she minded so much, she knew who she was and she knew that the sins of her parents didn't determine who she was. But still, some people tend to give you the cold shoulder when they find out your parents are notorious serial killers.**

**Naruto X Fairytail crossover**

**Authors note: Hello! It's been a horribly long time since I've bothered to write anything (Half because of procrastination and half because of valid reasons) However this idea was stuck in my head and I wanted to write a one shot. I originally made this so it was one complete piece with no time skips however it became a bit long and tedious. Also if you couldn't guess by the end of this it is supposed to be vague and seen as an assortment of flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Juvia took a last, scrutinizing glance at the cathedral style building in front of her.<p>

_This was it_.

From underneath her pink parasol she shivered, the rain pounding mercilessly against her shelter. She sucked in a breath of cold moist air, her black eyes tracing the emblazon emblems adorning the gray building. Timidly, she stepped forward,

She stood in front of the decrepit, grey mansion looking up skeptically. Her breath rose up in a snowy white plume above her and she shivered underneath several layers of clothing. It befuddled her why it was still raining, and with such intensity, shouldn't it be snowing? Tentatively she stretched out a pale hand into the rain, beyond the confines of her magenta, lacy parasol. At once several glassy droplets gathered into her palm, steaming in her hand, they were oddly warm. She drew back her hand examining the rain drops, sizing them up in her palm. The warmth quickly began to fade, yet there was a tingling sensation wherever it contacted with her skin, like electricity sparking her flesh, but not so much as to cause pain. It was different then the rain she commanded; the rain she had spent nearly every day of her life with. Yet in a strange way it felt almost …. familiar.

She allowed the crystal droplets to seep through her fingers, turning back to the daunting house before her. She drew out a folded piece of parchment from her coat, unfolding it. Her black eyes immediately skipped to the last line.

_**32666 Wanderers path**._

She looked up again, comparing the address to the disembodied sign laying in a patch of overgrown grass to her left. It was the same. She took in a deep breath. Trekking up the wobbly wooden stairs Maybe she should have told someone where she was going, or perhaps she should have brought Gray-Sama just incase this was all a hoax. Lost in thought she skittered to the door as one of the porch boards slide beneath her, collapsing in a pile of dust and slushy ice. Warily she reached for the bronze door knob her heart pounding. What would she find on the other side? Would it be an enemy? A prank? Or perhaps, maybe…She did her best to diminish the excitement bubbling up inside her. She knew it was too much to hope for, but still she couldn't quite shut out the childhood longing to find her parents, her REAL parents. Her foster parents had never been bad parents per say. But they had never been great parents. She had never felt loved or cherished, simply…put up with. They had treated her well, she was fed, given her own room yet she could never quite shake the feeling she was just another obligation. She couldn't blame them; she was after all unusually strange, with her mood controlled weather powers, her third person speech and her striking navy blue hair. But the way her parents acted, as if they were intimidated of their own daughter, it was never something she could quite wipe from her memory. Yes. She had parents, a house, and a place she could belong, but she never had a home, or a true family. The hurt was just too real.

Her fist hovered over the white iron door for a moment; one side of her was trying to think logically. Just because she had received a letter from some stranger claiming to be her long lost parents didn't mean they actually were, and going out by her self to see truly proved her good judgment had faltered. Regardless she gave two loud knocks and was just drawing her hand back for a third knock when the door swung back revealing a disheveled looking man with silvery straight hair and his cloak half off one shoulder.

"Who in Jashin`s name are you?"

* * *

><p><em>"Who's she?" The man with shark like features demanded, and she was conscious of his eyes drifting down to her chest before flickering back up to her face.<em>

_"Like I care." Hidan said simply, flopping down on one of the floral couches that had remained relatively unscathed save for the pile of stuffing billowing out one corner._

_"-Says she's got a meeting with Pain." The shark man's eyes lit up and he grinned revealing two sets of gleaming pointed teeth._

_"Are you joining?"_

_She blinked a few times clueless raising the crumpled piece of paper hidden within her fist._

_"He asked me to come here." Kisame shook his head woefully, motioning for her to fallow him._

_"Ahh that's a real shame, you're pretty cute. But I guess I'll show you to Pain-Sama then." She nodded fallowing after him._

* * *

><p>Fear prickled in her when she was lead into the dark empty room. However she quickly passed the line of fear into crushing panic as the towering shark man got on his hands and knees and uttered some un-audible prayer that echoed off the blackened walls before lifting himself to his feet and closing the door behind him. The room was drafty and fully submerged in inky black, she could see absolutely nothing. Perhaps if she had, had enough sense to think clearly she might have shuffled in the direction of the door and tried to feel around until she found an exit and then ran until she found her way back to her comfortable adopted family in Fairytail. But something kept her stuck in place, and a cautious voice in her head whispered not to move. A pair of eyes literally lit up from the far side of the room, captivating silver ringed irises so bright that they glowed in the intangible blackness. Her heart skipped a beat and she subconsciously held her breath; unable to break away from the mesmerizing eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul.<p>

"Juvia Loxar" A velvety, masculine voice said. She closed her eyes as a light flickered on, momentarily blinding her. As she removed the hand that had been shielding her face she saw the two cloak clad figures and let out a startled gasp. The taller, slightly more imposing figure had spiked burnt orange hair which fell elegantly around his tan carven face. But his eyes, his eyes pierced into her and she squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You came." The voice came from the shorter figure and Juvia suddenly felt her throat tighten as her eyes befell the young woman. Her navy blue hair fell just past her shoulders and covered one of her russet brown eyes. Her pale skin was marred by several thin scars yet she still had a mysterious beauty surrounding her. The woman shared a brief glance with the man before walking to the young water mage, rapping her arms around her. Any restraint Juvia had managed to keep before dissipated as tears began to flow from her eyes, she had no doubt who the woman in front of her was.

"Mother?" She whispered. Needing to hear the reassurance, longing to know this wasn't just a dream. The woman replied by squeezing her arms, her head dipped down over her shoulder.

"You've grown up so fast."

Pain cleared his throat and grudgingly the woman tore herself away, her eyes never leaving Juvia as she slowly backed away. Pain closed the space between himself and the young rain maiden, his chin held high in a regal and calloused manner, but the slight shine in his eyes betrayed him. For a moment she stood before him, just the two of them unmoving like statues. Then, in a moment of pure instinct something clicked inside her and she stepped forward, rapping her arms around the cloaked man and burying her head in his cloak in a child-like way.

"I'm sorry." She whispered breathing in his comforting, fresh rain scent. She was only just aware of his arm lightly reaching around to rest on her back when he broke the hug.

"You can't be here long." He informed grimly, any traces of endearment he had only seconds before vanishing to be replaced by a business like vacuity.

"there are many people who would like nothing more then to kill you if they knew of your…." He paused, his thumb brushing over the glossy white surface of his Akatsuki rings.

"Unique blood ties."

The ever lingering emotionless look on his face morphed briefly to a look between resentment and cruel amusement as he seemed to recall some distant memory. Juvia clamped her fists her emotions churning into a flood of anger, no not anger.

Bitterness, hurt, betray, sadness

"Then why did you ask me to come here?" Juvia snapped, her bottom lip trembling as tears blurred and stung her eyes. Konan gave her a grimacing smile, her eyes shimmering and she could tell her mother was fighting to restrain tears. "There are things you need to know, and…." She faded off, bowing her head as tears disappeared under her high collar.

"and to say goodbye"

* * *

><p>"What about you?" Gray asked his voice betraying his cool and uncaring appearance as he took a swig of spiced tea. Juvia shook her self from her thoughts, turning to face the handsome ice mage.<p>

"W-what? She asked, tilting her head to the side, her cheeks lightly flushed. He nodded to her and then repeated.

"You've never told me about your parents" Juvia froze, her ebony eyes suddenly averting to a clock on the far side of the room.

"Oh look at the time! Juvia has somewhere to go now!" She cried, bolting up from her seat. He seized her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. A chill ran up her spine like electricity as the heat of his skin touched hers.

"Juvia sit down." He commanded, his voice slightly more interested then before.

"-You don't have to tell me or anything." He added, although she noted his tone of voice betrayed his curiosity even further. The way he said it so smoothly, his black eyes watching her so intensely made her just want to melt into a happy little puddle at his feet. But she resisted, biting her lip. He was trying to guilt her into telling him, and of course as always, he was probibly going to get his way.

She opened her mouth before closing it hesitantly. How could she tell him? How could she risk Fairytail, the closest thing she had ever had to a family. How could she lose him? Her best friend, her-her. She daintily seated her self beside him, her finger tips absentmindedly stroking the red leather cover of the stool.

"Juvia`s parents?" She asked innocently, gulping as he nodded again. She shuffled her feet, smoothing out her white dress. Her eyes darting back to him and she swallowed thickly.

"Juvia`s parents are-" Suddenly a wooden chair flew through the air, barely missing the ice mage at it clattered into an assortment of bottles and liquors. Gray Fullbuster bolted up, throwing his recently discarded pants in her direction as he stalked off to the coral haired mage who had dared to hurl the chair at him. Juvia turned a deep shade of red as she held his pants in her fists, stammering meaningless jumble as she watched the ice-make mage begin to fling insults at his dragon slayer comrade in nothing more then his red heart boxers. Hesitantly she placed his pants on the bar counter, bowing her head. She would have to tell him eventually, at some point he would ask again, she had no doubt of that, perhaps this time without a convenient distraction. She watched him as he created a thin floor of ice causing the fire mage to face plant. Her lips broke into a smile and she waved as Gray gave her a toothy grin only to have his feet swept out from underneath him, landing hard on his rear end. She swallowed, drawing her eyes to rest on her lap. Whether she liked it or not she had now been made aware of her unique blood ties to the criminal group known as 'Akatsuki' though she had thought her connections to Phantom-Lord were enough to damn her reputation it would seem she had found something even worse. Whether her friends or Gray ever knew, as far as the books were concerned she was now notorious by association.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaand cue lame ending XD<p>

But seriously, Konan looks just like Juvia, and Pain controls the rain. Obviously something went on between the two that Masashi Kishimoto never told us about…

Thanks you for reading! Please review if you have the time, constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D


End file.
